freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Cryo Interactive Entertainment
Cryo was a French game company started in 1990, when a small group Exxos left their parent company ERE Informatique and changed name. In 1992, Cryo was registered as an official company and since this time they published variety of high-acclaimed games. In 2002, Cryo filed for bankruptcy, and their assets were absorbed by North American co-publisher DreamCatcher. Some of the developers went to launch Atlantis Interactive Entertainment. In October 2008, Microids retrieved all intellectual rights for Cryo games. Logo: We start in a close-up of the Female Android's face inside the space suit, turned left. There is a starfield around and a planet is seen. The face pans to the right, with light playing on the glass, and then the box zooms in, with "CRYO INTERACTIVE ENTERTAINMENT" below in white. Variant: In later games, "INTERACTIVE ENTERTAINMENT" in stacked words, was added below. Music/Sounds: Re-imagined windy soundtrack with two fading alien synth notes, the second one being longer. Scare Factor: The close-up of the face might scare some. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Logos in Space Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Black Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1992 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2002 Category:Logos with faces Category:France Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Oh No Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Cure Happy cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunny cry Category:Logos that make Cure Peace cry Category:Logos that make Cure March cry Category:Logos that make Cure Beauty cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that make Cure Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Cure Marine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Sunshine cry Category:Logos that make Cure Moonlight confused Category:Logos that make Cure Star cry Category:Logos that make Cure Milky cry Category:Logos that make Cure Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Cure Selene confused Category:Logos that make Cure Cosmo cry Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make G3 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3 Minty cry Category:Logos that make G3 Sunny Daze cry Category:Logos that make G3 Wysteria cry Category:Logos that make Kimono cry Category:Logos that make Sparkleworks cry Category:Logos that make G3 Sweetberry cry Category:Logos that make G3 Cotton Candy cry Category:Logos that make Razzaroo cry Category:Logos that make Star Catcher cry Category:Logos that make Twinkle Twirl cry Category:Logos that make G3 Skywishes cry Category:Logos that make Scooter Sprite cry Category:Logos that make G3 Coconut Cream cry Category:Logos that make Thistle Whistle cry Category:Logos that make Coconut Grove cry Category:Logos that make Island Delight cry Category:Logos that make G3 Rarity cry Category:Logos that make G3 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make Brights Brightly cry Category:Logos that make Whistle Wishes cry Category:Logos that make The Breezies cry Category:Logos that make Zipzee cry Category:Logos that make Tra-La-La cry Category:Logos that make Tiddly Wink cry Category:Logos that make Daffidazey cry Category:Logos that make Lily Lightly cry Category:Logos that make Storybelle cry Category:Logos that make Star Flight cry Category:Logos that make Heart Bright cry Category:Logos that make Puzzlemint cry Category:Logos that make Dorothy cry Category:Logos that make Big Bird cry Category:Logos that make Elmo cry Category:Logos that make Cookie Monster cry Category:Logos that make Abby sneeze Category:Logos that make Bear cry Category:Logos that make Ojo cry Category:Logos that make Tutter cry Category:Logos that make Treelo cry Category:Logos that make Pip and Pop cry Category:Logos that make Luna cry Category:Logos that make Ray cry Category:Logos that make Shadow cry Category:Logos that make Doc Hogg cry Category:Logos that make Julie cry Category:Logos that make Amy Rose cry Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that make Peach cry Category:Logos that make Daisy cry Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make Robotboy cry Category:Logos that make Robotgirl cry Category:Logos that make Bob the Tomato cry Category:Logos that make Larry the Cucumber cry Category:Logos that make Junior Asparagus cry Category:Logos that Laura Carrot cries at Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make De Li cry Category:Logos that make Nok Tok cry Category:Logos that make Lau Lau cry Category:Logos that make Yojojo cry Category:Logos that make Lunabory cry Category:Logos that make Jetybory cry Category:Logos that make Pongdybory confused Category:Logos that make Cozybory cry Category:Logos that make Totobory confused Category:Logos that make Noonbory confused Category:Logos that make Lukybory confused Category:Logos that make Pinkaru cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make Mew Ichigo cry Category:Logos that make Mew Mint cry Category:Logos that make Mew Lettuce cry Category:Logos that make Mew Pudding cry Category:Logos that make Mew Zakuro cry Category:Logos that make Mew Ichigo scream Category:Logos that make Mew Mint scream Category:Logos that make Mew Lettuce scream Category:Logos that make Mew Pudding scream Category:Logos that make Mew Zakuro scream Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Ursa cry Category:Logos that make Tomoka Minato cry Category:Logos that make Maho Misawa cry Category:Logos that make Saki Nagatsuka cry Category:Logos that make Airi Kashii cry Category:Logos that make Hinata Hakamada cry Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:TOO MUCH CATEGORIES Category:OMG TOO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Logos that make Strawberry Shortcake cry Category:Logos that make Coco Calypso cry Category:Logos that make Seaberry Delight cry Category:Logos that make Blueberry Muffin cry Category:Logos that make Rainbow Sherbet cry Category:Logos that make Crepes Suzette cry Category:Logos that make Tea Blossom cry